1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake booster device for a braking system of a vehicle, a power booster for a braking system of a vehicle and a braking system for a vehicle, and a method for manufacturing a brake booster device for a braking system of a vehicle, a power booster of a braking system of a vehicle and a braking system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake booster is described in published German patent application document DE 10 2009 047 263 A1. The electromechanical brake booster may be used to exert a brake-boosting force on a booster body in such a way that through movement of the booster body, the brake-boosting force may be at least partially transmitted to an output element having a push rod in such a way that the push rod is insertable at least partially into a brake master cylinder